


Even Heroes Get a Night Off

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek have a revealing conversation.





	Even Heroes Get a Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Even Heroes Get A Night Off by Katy Deery

Even Heroes Get A Night Off  
A short, short little bit of fun from Katy Deery

* * *

"So Mulder, what'ya wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know. You think of something!"

"I could suck you off."

"Nah, we did that last night."

"OK, how about you fuck me?"

"Night before."

Long silence

"What about I fuck you."

"I'm still sore from the last time. You never use enough lube."

Mumbled, "Picky, picky, picky..." Deep sigh. 

"Well, how about we play some games. I could go get the toys....?"

Graphic shudder. "Skinner's been on my butt all day, and I do mean <on> my butt. 

No way am I letting you any where near me with those things."

Even deeper sigh. "You know sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass."

"Just so long as it's someone else's ass."

Fidgeting movement. "So what <do> you want to do then?"

Rustling sound. "There's a good movie on tonight. King Kong Meets The

Little Green Men From Mars. It's one of my favourites."

Groan. "Why do we always have to watch films with hairy guys in?

I know you get off on that Big Foot video."

Squeaking couch springs. "Hey, I like your hair."

A little sniffle. "So you don't really think it's a stupid ass haircut?"

Silence.

"So you <do> think it's stupid. Well you can take your film and...."

Soft, wet sounds.

"Hmmmm, this doesn't mean I forgive you for the hair crack."

"That's OK, I still haven't forgiven you for jumping off the back of that truck and leaving me."

"Mulder, you know they <made> me do that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I was looking forward to all the fan-fiction they were going to write about us on the run together."

"Er, Mulder, they <did> write fan-fiction about us on the run together."

"They did?" Amazed and intrigued. "Have you got any?"

"Sure, hold on." Footsteps going, coming back. "Here you go."

Nothing is heard for some time except the turning of pages, then..

"You know, we haven't tried that."

"What?" Interested. "Yes we have and I'm pretty pissed that you don't remember."

"Hey, just kidding. Don't want you too sure of yourself." Great save Mulder.

More silence and page turning.

"Don't you think it's a little hot in here?" Sounds of collar being loosened.

Smile. "Seems fine to me."

More pages turned.

"They're pretty...inventive these writers, aren't they?" Embarrassed grin.

"Yeah, but <they> don't wake up in the wet spot come morning."

"I take my turn." Offended.

"Sure, it's just my turn seems to come around more often." Resigned.

No answer. More pages turned.

"Mulder, I think your film's about to start."

No reply.

"Mulder?"

Still no reply.

"MULDER!"

"What?" Distracted.

"The film, it's starting."

"You know, you have the most incredible green eyes."

Chuckle. "Better than King Kong?"

"Hmm, you have great lips too." 

More squeaking springs and muffled groans.

"Mulder, what about the film." Zipper sliding down, rustling cloth.

"Fuck the film."

And let's leave the boys to a welcome night off shall we :-) 

Katy Deery 

\--


End file.
